


PDA for a Very Grumpy Werewolf

by dephigravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first "real" Sterek art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA for a Very Grumpy Werewolf

Also on  @ http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/76655872248


End file.
